


Behind the armor

by FireEmblemFag



Series: Behind the ignorance [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFag/pseuds/FireEmblemFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander begins to understand his true feelings but the fear of disappointing his people and the one of lose Inigo torment him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the armor

**Author's Note:**

> Inigo reflects on his feelings for Xander and takes an important decision.

I loved him, I was always at his side. I've always been available for him,I there have always been for him, I never backed off. I have struggled hard to make him happy and proud of me, I have struggled hard to try to be worthy at least of his friendship. I've always hid my feelings, pretending it was simply friendship, but behind the mask there was a feeling quite different from what I felt for others my fellow soldiers... behind the mask there was my love for him.  
I had to hide this feeling, right? Because it is not a normal feeling, right? My love for him is not a pure feeling, right?  
But in the end, I'm telling him how I feel. But what will change? Nothing. He is a prince, he must marry a princess, must carry on the bloodline, he couldn't be with someone like me. And then what would think the people of the prince if he marries another man? It would be a disgrace to his family, perhaps he will be banished from the kingdom... and I don't want this to happen. I know how much he loves his family and I know he doesn't want to leave them, I know how painful it is to abandon your loved ones. And this is why I'll leave him, and this is why I'll ignore him, why I want to forget him.. I'll remain his loyal subordinate, maybe I'll love him forever, but silently, I shall hide my feelings behind this mask that has begun to crack...

**Author's Note:**

> I told you that my story was not over, just wanted to do a second set and keeping you on pins and needles :D! I hope that someone will happy for the return of this story, I don't know when the first chapter will be ready, this is only a prologue that explains what will do Inigo in later chapters. Since in the previous series we saw mostly the views of Inigo this time we will see more that of Xander. Of course there will also be TsubakixSilas and maybe some other couple. As usual please write a comment where you tell me your hopes, what would you like to see... peaceful if I added a few characters in the tag, this time I decided to add them little by little. I hope this story receives many comments, I work hard at writing and translating chapters (I'm Italian and the translation is not always the best, I apologize), I hope that you will appreciate my work :D!


End file.
